


Things You Said As We Danced In Our Socks

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: A small slice of the life that Sera and Ianthe share after the game ends.





	

They have a giant house, several staff members, and twenty kids.  Running a de facto orphanage was something Ianthe and Sera fell into accidentally, after defeating Corypheus.  It’s a chaotic life, but a good one.  

Every once in awhile, they get a few minutes to themselves, particularly late at night when the children are (allegedly,  _ hopefully _ ) asleep.  On nights like these, Sera will draw Ianthe from the table where she’s dutifully doing paperwork and writing letters, and press her body against Ianthe’s.

“Always love you, yeah?” Sera says, head leaning against Ianthe’s chest.  “Best.”

“I’ll always love you, too,” Ianthe murmurs softly, worried about breaking the quiet of the night.

Their socks slide across the wood floor, providing near silent music along with the sounds of the house settling around them.  Over the past few months, the creaks and groans have become familiar, even comforting in a way that Skyhold’s sounds never quite managed to be.  Not that Ianthe didn’t love the home of the Inquisition, but she’s glad to not hold the fate of the world in her hand anymore.

“You never miss the adventuring?” Sera asks quietly, but Ianthe can hear the undercurrent of fear.  “Not getting an itch in your horns or nothing?  You were a mercenary and all, before you got all glowy.”

Ianthe pulls back to look at her wife, nudging Sera’s face up to look into hers.  She looks so beautiful in the flickering candlelight that it leaves Ianthe breathless for a moment.  

“There’s not a lot else a qunari can  _ do _ .  Neither me nor Kharon were enamored with the mercenary life,” Ianthe assures her.  “It was a decent life, but raising children with you?  Way better.  Anything with you is way better.”  

Sera makes a humming noise, nodding in contentment.

“What about you?” Ianthe asks.  “Do you miss doing whatever you want whenever you want?”

“It was fun times, sometimes.  It was shit times, other times,” Sera says.  “Being with you is like, even when things are shit, it’s still good.  You make the shit good.  So do the kids, even if they do make lots of literal shit.”

Ianthe laughs, leaning down to capture her lips in a quick kiss.  “They do poop an awful lot.”

“I never pooped that much.  Even as a kid,” Sera claims.  

“You make plenty of shit,” Ianthe says.  “Don’t lie to me.” 

Sera blows a raspberry in her face (or as close as she can get) before resting her head back against Ianthe’s chest.  They waltz across the floor, Ianthe twirling Sera when the mood overtakes her. 

A deep feeling of contentment settles over the kitchen, sliding deep into their bones.  It brushes over the sad, broken parts inside of them and make them both a little bit more whole.  They’re both comprised of jagged edges, but that’s what makes them fit together so well.


End file.
